Naruto no Spira
by JPClawXVoid
Summary: Sucked into a new world, Naruto is faced with new challenges and finds himself dragged into a new adventure where there are Summoners that call upon powerful creatures called Aeons. Will he and his new found friends save this world from destruction? Naruto and Tidus are there. NarutoXLuluXRikkuXFemmKyuubi and TidusXYuna
1. Chapter 1: Why is this happening?

**Hey Guys I just wanted to try my hand at a NarutoXFinal Fantasy X story. In my opinion Final Fantasy X was the best Final Fantasy ever. I loved the story and all the characters. Also sorry I haven't been updating my other stories as much as I probably should be, but I do have a life outside of fanfic so I don't really have much time to sit down and write like I did when I first started writing. I really wish that I did because I love sharing my ideas with you guys and hearing what you guys think of it. So yeah please tell what you guys think of it.**

Naruto no Spira

Sucked into a new world, Naruto is faced with new challenges and finds himself dragged into a new adventure where there are Summoners that call upon powerful creatures called Aeons. Will he and his new found friends save this world from destruction? Naruto and Tidus are there. Not sure on pairings quite yet.

Chapter 1: Why is this happening?

The Village hidden in the leafs, Konoha. Here in this village plenty of powerful individuals were born. Some would argue that this village was the strongest of the five great villages. Others would say this was the most corrupt of the five villages. While few say this village was the most honest.

For one Uzumaki Naruto he would call this village his home. He was born here…Sure when he was younger it didn't feel like very much of a home with all the villagers treating him like some kind of monster, but that was gradually getting better with time. Naruto saw this place as the place where all his friends were and where he had plenty of fond memories. He also had tons of sad memories, but that was just how things worked. No home is always happy and exciting. That was mainly in fairy tales, no a home is where you make bonds. Powerful bonds that would last a life time. Home is also where those bonds are ripped apart.

From childhood Naruto never really fit in with the other children, but that slowly changed over time when he joined the academy. He may had not had any friends in the academy, but he was at least treated fairly and no one treated him like some kind of monster there. It was after graduation where things really started to look up for Naruto. He was placed on a team with his childhood crush and his future rival which at the time Naruto really didn't like. It started out as you would imagine with being the class clown and all his teammates looked down on him. They saw him as nothing, but a bother he was either in their way or just annoying to his teammates. Naruto really didn't know what he had done to cause them to be so negative towards them, but he continued smiling and playing the clown like none of what they told him bothered him.

Things didn't really change much on the team till their first mission out of Konoha the infamous bridge mission. He and his teammates had grown a little closer on that mission. He guessed that going through a life or death situation does that to a person.

After that the Chunin exam came along and him and his team decided that they had wanted to participate thinking that they were strong enough to pass the exam and become chunin. None of them had any idea how bad of a choice they had made that day to participate. If only they had chosen to try and grow a little stronger and wait till the next one they might have avoided what had happen, however Naruto doubted it. Naruto somehow felt that this was fate and if it wouldn't have happened then, then it would have just happened some other time in the near future.

They had barely gotten passed the second part in the exams when Naruto began to notice the slight changes in his friend/Rival. He had noticed that his Rival had begun to show more bloodlust and was darker than ever before, But Naruto merely thought nothing of it.

The war that broke out during the third stage of the Exams was a small stepping stone for Naruto to gain the village's acceptance and his own self confidence. He had defended the village from a so called ally and some strange new village. He had fought the other Jincuuriki of the alleged ally village. That day he had gained a small bit of respect from his village and a wonderful new friend.

Then came the betrayal of his best friend/rival. It hurt Naruto seeing his teammate and friend joining the enemy's side just for power. Naruto tried he really tried to stop his friend from leaving, but he was just a little too weak to stop his friend. That was once again something else Naruto wondered if he was just a bit stronger would he have been able to knock some sense into that teme, but once again Naruto just figured that even if he stopped him then that fate would have just been postponed.

Returning to his village he promised his childhood crush that he would bring back their teammate no matter what. Following that Naruto had left on a training journey with his Master for three years in order to get stronger and to learn to control the power hidden inside of him.

Upon returning he went through many different dilemmas. He was then sent on a mission to save their ally's Kage and which was also his friend that he had made years ago in the chunin exam. They struggled to save his friend, but was too late as his friend perished by the hands of an organization whose purpose was to take the power hidden inside of Naruto. Although all was not lost when a member of that village sacrificed her own life in order to bring his friend back to like. Naruto would always be grateful to that woman.

Following that there where all kinds of different things that happened to Naruto meeting up with the Man or thing that had taken his best friend away from him. After that he meet his friend and learned that the man that was standing in front of him no longer considered them friends, but Naruto never truly gave up after that meeting if anything it made his will to save his friend even stronger.

After many things followed up to the death of his Master who had been the first person to truly see worth in him as a person. Naruto was devastated from the loss of his master, but that drove him to become stronger and learn his master's ultimate jutsu.

Later he fought the man that had murdered his master and learned that it was another student of his late master who had done the act. Naruto argued with his sibling disciple on what was right and opened the man's eyes to the truth.

After the fight he wonder to himself if this power would be enough to bring his friend back to the village. His Best Friend/Rival Uchiha Sasuke. He often wondered if they were fated to fight one another to the death. Yes was it truly his fate in life to have to kill his best friend or to be killed by said friend. This was his fate…Or was it?

All of these events bring Naruto to where he is now. Sitting down looking up at the night sky thinking about his life these last few years. Sighing to himself he looked back down to the village he had learned to call home. It was under reconstruction from Nagato's jutsu. A month had passed since then and the village was rapidly looking well again. It also helped that Tenzo-Sensei had Wood Release that sped up the process quite a bit, but there was only so much one man could do. Looking down at the monument he was sitting on he spoke to himself.

"I finally see this place as my true home Dad…" Naruto whispered to himself as he rubbed the stone statue under him. He had just learned who his father was during his fight with Nagato. He was furious at the time, but he learned to accept it. "I wish you were here to see me dad. I finally feel like the villagers truly accept me." Naruto whispered as a stray tear rolled down his face.

"Naruto-kun?" He heard someone say softly as he looked towards the voice to see it was none other than Hinata standing a few feet behind him. Naruto thanked Kami that it was dark and she couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and sat up straight as he answered back to her.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned as he turned back towards her with a large fake smile to try and cover up that he was just crying. Hinata frowned from seeing this she knew that smile way to well plus she had been watching him for a few minutes prior trying to get the courage to talk to him. She had finally spoken up when she saw him shed tears.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata questioned as she walked up closer to him. Naruto's smile dropped slightly as he noticed she had seen through him. He really didn't know how she was always the only one that saw through that smile of his.

"I just wish my dad could see me." Naruto stated as Hinata widened her eyes slightly. She didn't know that Naruto knew who his father was. She was under the impression that he didn't know who either of his parents were.

"I thought you didn't know who your parents were?" Hinata questioned as she walked a little closer till she was standing next to his sitting figure. Naruto turned towards the village once again as he looked out into the distance.

"I just found out who he was recently." Naruto stated as he looked back towards Hinata and smiled slightly as he patted the ground next to him signaling from her to take a seat. Hinata blushed as she saw the gesture, but took a deep breath as she sat down next to him as he turned back towards the village. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Hinata simply waited for Naruto to talk. She wasn't really in a rush it was nice just being able to sit next to Naruto like this with the breeze gentle blowing causing her hair to gentle sway behind her back.

"After Pein had stabbed you I lost myself to the Kyuubi and slowly started to lose myself to him." Naruto said quietly as Hinata looked at Naruto sadly it was her fault that he went into the state of mind. Naruto must have known what she was thinking because he looked at her and gave her a small genuine smile. "Don't blame yourself Hinata-chan if anything you saved me. Sadly I'll admit if I didn't enter that rage I would probably be dead." Naruto stated sadly clearly upset with his own weakness. They sat a few more seconds in comfortable silence till Naruto spoke up once again.

"Well while I was in that state of rage I almost allowed the Kyuubi to take over my body and let him free by undoing the seal." Naruto said sadly as Hinata widened her eyes from hearing this. "But I was stopped by the Fourth Hokage." Naruto revealed with a smile on his face. Hinata's eyes widened even more from hearing this. "It turns out that he's my dad." Naruto said as he looked towards Hinata with a large smile on his face. However instead of smiling herself she frowned. The reason she frowned was because Naruto now had tears running down his face.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered out as she moved over a little to get closer to him as she put her hand gently on his slightly larger hand. She hadn't really thought about what she was doing otherwise she would probably be blushing madly right now, but she was simply trying to think of a way to make Naruto feel better.

"I wish that he could have stayed." Naruto said as he let his tears fall freely. It wasn't fair that he was only able to talk to him for only a few minutes. He wanted to have more time with his father. "I just wanted to have more time. I wanted to be able to talk to him more. Ask him all the things a normal son would ask his father." Naruto said as he looked down at his closed fist he could see tear drops falling down onto his closed hands. "I just wanted to have a normal family for once." Naruto whispered the last part as he shook slightly. He tensed when he felt arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I know that I will never understand what it's like to not have a family, but just know that you aren't alone. You have plenty of people who care for you here." Hinata stated as Naruto looked at her in shock, but slowly began to smile as he reached up and grabbed Hinata's arm.

"Hinata-chan I-" Naruto was cut off as suddenly there was a huge explosion that went off down in the village. Looking down to the village Naruto widened his eyes as he noticed that at eye level there was some huge gray creature floating in the sky above the village of konoha. "What is that?!" Naruto questioned suddenly as he jumped up from his spot with Hinata joining him by his side.

"Naruto-kun look!" Hinata pointed at the center of the creature as a giant hole began to form. They watched as the hole began to suck up the newly constructed buildings of Konoha. Naruto widened his eyes then narrowed them as he closed his eyes and allowed his clone that he always has gathering natural energy to explode as Naruto's eyes took on an orange tint.

"Hinata-chan get somewhere safe." Naruto ordered as he jumped off the monument towards the creature as he held out his hand as two clones formed behind him as the original formed the Rasengan while the other two applied the wind chakra. A few moments later Naruto's most powerful attack formed in his hand as he landed on one of the buildings below the creature. "Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled out as he threw his jutsu right at where he figured the head would be. He glared up at the creature as he watched his attack come in contact with it and expand as the creature made a noise that Naruto assumed was the sound of pain.

Naruto stared wide eyed as he finished watching his attack, but the strange thing was where his attack had landed he saw what seemed to be some kind of force field. Naruto charged up another one of his attacks as he jumped off the building and got his clones to boost him up enough so he could reach creature. He landed on top of the creature and thought to himself _'I know I shouldn't do this, but this is the only way I can think of that would pierce that shield of his.'_ Naruto said as he slammed the Rasenshuriken into the top of the creature head. Naruto could feel his hand and arm begin to get cut up from his own attack. He continued to pour chakra into it as he grinded his teeth together. Naruto grunted as he felt sage mode slip away and with it his attack started to fall apart. Naruto looked at the spot where he had just poured all his power into and noticed that he had done some damage, but his eyes widened in horror as he watched the damage he had just dealt heal right before his eyes. _'What is this thing?'_ Naruto questioned to himself as he looked over the side of the creature and saw that already a quarter of the village had been sucked up by the creature. _'This can't be happening?_ ' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at the creature beneath him. He stared at the spot that was nearly healed from his previous attack. _'Not again!'_ Naruto yelled in thought.

"Naruto-kun behind you!" He heard as he turned just in time to roll out of the way of a little bug looking thing. Naruto turned to the side as he watched Hinata jump onto the creature from the monument. It seemed that they had moved closer to the mountain which allowed Hinata to make the jump on her own.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he then turned back to the bug looking thing. He narrowed his eyes as he watched more seem to just grow out of the huge creature.

"What is this thing Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned as she entered her gentle fist stance. Naruto continued to watch what was happening for a few more moments before he answered her with the straightest face she had ever seen him have.

"It's a flying whale." Naruto said with the straightest face ever. "That is the only answer." Hinata merely sweat dropped she wasn't sure if he was trying to lighten the mood or that he truly thought that this thing was a flying whale. "They're coming!" Naruto announced as Hinata turned back towards the small bug things.

Naruto pulled out one of his kunai as he then flinched as he felt the pain from his injured arm. Putting his kunai in his left hand he glanced down to his right hand as he thought. _'I think it should heal in time I stopped before it caused any nerve damage, but my arm is useless for now'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watch Hinata palm one of the bug things as it few across the creature and burst into…Souls? He remembered what souls looked like from his fight with Nagato, but why did that little bug have so many.

' _They seem weak so this shouldn't be much of an issue. Our real issue is…'_ Naruto trailed off as he looked back down to the thing they were standing on. Hardening his eyes he charge in and stabbed one of the bugs in the head. He then applied chakra to his foot as he kicked one of the others hard enough that he felt it explode into souls under his foot. Naruto looked over towards Hinata and watch her take out four of the bugs within a second.

' _I never realized how good Hinata was at close combat._ ' Naruto thought to himself as suddenly he felt the creature shift as it quickly turned on its side causing Naurto and Hinata to fall off and plummet to the ground. 'Shit I have to make a clones to catch us!' Naruto yelled in thought as he went to make his signature hand sign. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he felt a surging pain go through his body which originated from his arm. _'No this can't be happening.'_ Naruto said in thought as he stared at his arm that wouldn't move no matter how much he tried. _'Move dammit! Move!_ ' He pleaded, but to no avail as he felt his back come in contact with a building as he bounced off and hit another building then another and then another till he hit the hard unforgiving floor. Everything was black for a minute or two till he opened his eyes once again and watched as almost of the city and the villagers were being destroyed by the creature.

Looking to his side he saw Hinata's bloody and bruised body just a few feet from himself. He tried to stand up, but his body wouldn't move. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't move even a finger. Turning his gaze back up towards the creature Naruto smirked a little. _'So this is how it all ends.'_ Naruto said bitterly. He watched as it seemed the creature look right over towards where he was as it seemed to come towards him. _'With all the bullshit I went through this is how it fucking ends! The whole village is destroyed by some giant ass flying whale!'_ The creature was now directly above him now as he felt his body begin to be sucked up towards it. He looked over to see that the creature seemed too picked up Hinata's body as well. _'This is just perfect. I'm sorry Mom and Dad I failed to save the village.'_ Naruto thought as his vision began to turn white. _'This is my fate huh?'_

 **AND DONE! UPDATE! Okay someone just pointed it out, but Hinata will not be in the story so yeah I didn't mean to make it seem that way it was more for dramatic effect. Well please remember to review and tell me if you guys would like to see more of this or not. It was just an idea that I had and have been wanting to write it for long time. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Really

**HEY GUYS! I was so excited about starting a new story that I had wanted to write another chapter quickly. So I hope you guys enjoy.**

Naruto no Spira

Sucked into a new world, Naruto is faced with new challenges and finds himself dragged into a new adventure where there are Summoners that call upon powerful creatures called Aeons. Will he and his new found friends save this world from destruction? Naruto and Tidus are there. Not sure on pairings quite yet.

Chapter 2: Really

Naruto was surprised when he felt himself begin to come to. He was positive that he had died from that creature that had attacked the village, but he found himself opening his eyes as he had to put his hand over his face to block out the suns bright light from blinding him. Having his eyes adjust a bit he began to look around a little. Looking to his side he saw what seemed to be some kind of beach which explained the strange feeling of sand between his fingers. _'What is going on?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he pushed himself up so that now he was in a sitting position. He widened his eyes slightly as he saw what was in his opinion was the bluest and clearest ocean he had ever scene. "What is going on here?" Naruto questioned to himself in slight awe.

"You were brought here." Naruto quickly spun around when he heard the voice speak up from behind him. Upon turning he saw what looked to be a young boy in a purple outfit standing behind him. "Yourself and another." The boy stated once again as Naruto looked around in confusion he didn't see anyone else there with him.

"Myself and who?" Naruto questioned indicating that there was no one else around them. Naruto then looked back towards the boy and noticed that the area around him had become distorted. No not just the area around the boy the whole beach had begun to look all messed up. Looking back over to the boy he noticed that he seemed completely calm. "What is going on?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes he didn't trust this boy. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered something. "What happened to Konoha?!" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Your old home is no more." The boy stated which caused Naruto to widen his eyes then quickly narrow them in anger. He walked up to the kid and grabbed him by the shirt. Naruto was positive now this was no ordinary kid he could feel power radiating off of him. He wasn't quite sure what, but he could feel it.

"What do you mean no more?" Naruto questioned angrily as his eyes turned red while his pupils turned to slits. The boy simply looked Naruto in the eyes and answered with what Naruto felt was the honest answer.

"Sin destroyed your village along with your friends." He answered as Naruto looked at the boy with distress filling his eyes. Naruto let go of the boy as he stumbled back a bit and fell on his butt. _'No this isn't right. This has to be a bad dream it just has to be._ ' Naruto said in thought as he began to panic.

"I know what you are thinking, but this isn't a dream." The boy said as he began to walk around Naruto and looked out at the distorted ocean. Naruto just continued to look down at the now reddish sand the boy either didn't notice or didn't care that Naruto hadn't acknowledged him. "I think you should probably just forget about that part of your life." The boy stated as Naruto looked up at him with a face full of rage.

"Forget?!" Naruto yelled out as he stood up. "How can you expect me to forget all of my friends and the village I have lived to protect just like that?!" Naruto questioned angrily as he balled his fist as if he wanted to punch the boy, but he slowly released his hands as he fell back to the ground on his back. "What's the use?" Naruto said to himself as he looked up to the distorted white sky. "No matter what I do it won't bring them back." Naruto said to himself as he began to let the tears fall from his eyes. The two stayed silent for a few minutes as the boy seemed to let Naruto have his time.

"So…" Naruto finally said as he sat up a little. "What is it that I was brought here for anyway?" Naruto said out loud. He really didn't care about what the kid had to say, but he did want to know why his home was destroyed.

"Sin, Sin is the reason you were brought here." The boy stated as Naruto looked over to the boy with narrowed eyes.

"What is Sin?" Naruto questioned as he stood up it still hurt to think about his friends, but there was nothing he could really do about it now.

"Sin was the creature that destroyed your village." Naruto's looked at the boy in confusion, but didn't say anything and decided to let the boy continue. "Sin will destroy this world if something isn't done." He finished as Naruto looked over to the side.

"Why should I care it doesn't concern me." Naruto said bitterly as he glared at the ground. The boy turned towards Naruto and said one last thing before he began to fade away.

"You and I both know that isn't how you feel." The boy finished as he faded away leaving Naruto on the empty beach. Naruto blinked as he watch the boy fade away.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as all of a sudden his surroundings changed and he found himself laying face first on a rock. He went to push himself up, but found that he got a little bit up then fell back down and hit the rock face first. Grunting to himself he turned to look down at his arm and noticed that they had large cuts going down it. _'Crap I forgot.'_ Naruto said as he just used his left arm to push himself up and look around. Looking around he noticed that he was now in some kind of ruins that have been overtaken by water. Looking back towards his arm he said in thought. _'What is that stupid fox doing?'_ Naruto said to himself as he moved it slightly. _'Well I can at least move it. It just hurts like a bitch when I do.'_ He said to himself.

"Hello anybody there?!" He heard someone call out as Naruto turned his head in the direction the sound had come from. Blinking a few times he saw someone on a rock a few feet from himself. "AURON!" Hey heard the guy yell out again. Naruto was thinking to himself all the guy had to do was look to his left. "HEEEEEEYYYY!" He yelled out as Naruto sweat dropped slightly from how loud this guy was being.

"Umm could you please stop yelling?" Naruto asked as the guy looked towards him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" The guy yelled out as Naruto flinched from the guy's volume. Wasn't he just asking if anyone was there why be surprised when someone actually answers?

"Okay I'm right here there's no need to yell." Naruto stated as he tried to calm this guy down. "I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto introduced as he waited for the guy to introduce himself.

It took the guy a few seconds to answer Naruto guessed that everything was still sinking in. "I'm Tidus." The now named Tidus introduced. Naruto looked away from him again to survey their surroundings. Yep…he still had no idea where they were.

"Well we should probably get out of the water." Naruto spoke up as he spotted some ruins that still looked somewhat intact. Tidus seemed to have understood as they both jumped into the water as they swam towards the ruin. Getting to the ruin Naruto looked at Tidus a bit better and noticed the strange attire that he was dressed in, but he shrugged his shoulders. It's not like it really mattered to him. "So how did you get stuck out here in the middle of nowhere?" Naruto questioned as he took off his orange shirt in order to wring it out.

"I don't know really it was just all so unreal." Tidus stated as he put his hand to his chin. "One moment I was playing Blitzball and the next everything just went to hell." He stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'What is Blitzball?'_ He questioned in thought, but let the guy finish his explanation. "There was also this giant thing in the sky that caused a tsunami. Then there were these little monsters that started attacking people. Finally I got sucked up into the huge thing that was flying in the sky." Tidus finished as Naruto looked at Tidus curiously. _'Is this what that boy meant by I wasn't the only one brought here, but he doesn't seem to be from the Elemental Nations.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he put his shirt back on then pushed his hair back to get it out of his eyes.

"Well I guess we are stuck together for now so we might as well make the best of it." Naruto commented as he looked at Tidus with a small smile. Naruto then raised his fist towards Tidus as Tidus smiled back and they shared a knuckle bump. "I guess our only path is forward." Naruto stated as Tidus nodded his head and they headed forward.

They got a little ways when they came up to what looked like a bridge. "This doesn't look very safe." Naruto commented to himself as he began to inspect the bridge.

"What are you waiting for lets go." Tidus said as he was already well on his way across the bridge. _'This guy doesn't pay attention to his surroundings at all.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he decided to follow Tidus's lead if the bridge collapses at least it won't be him falling first. They were walking for a little while till they came up to a split. Looking over to his side Naruto could see what looked to be some kind of chest looking thing at the end of the path. "Is this a trap?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Tidus who seemed to have stars in his eyes as he ran over to the chest which caused Naruto to facepalm.

"Cool its some kind of potion!" Tidus yelled out as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked as Tidus ran back over to him and showed him the vial.

"Yeah look it says High potion right on the side." Tidus explained as he showed Naruto where on the side sure enough it said High Potion. Naruto scoffed at it as he began to walk away.

"Like hell I would trust something like that your just asking to be killed if you believe t-" Naruto never finished his sentence as the floor caved in from under him and he hit his head on the edge then plummeted into the water. Seeing this Tidus quickly jumped in after him. Upon impact with the water Tidus looked around trying to find Naruto. He didn't have to look long when he noticed the trail of blood in the water. Swimming over to where the blood lead he found Naruto sinking deeper into the water as blood continued to pour from the large cut on his head. Panicking a little he search his person for a few seconds looking for something to put over his wound. In his search he pulled out the vial that he had just found in the chest and went to give to Naruto, but the second the vial touched his skin it exploded into green light that surrounded Naruto. Tidis blinked a few times as he watched the wound on Naruto's head heal instantly. _'Wow so it does work?'_ Tidus said in thought as he watched Naruto shake himself awake. Seeing that they were both still under water Tidus pointed up towards the surface as the two swam to it.

"What just happened?" Naruto questioned as they resurfaced. Looking at Tidus he noticed a large smirk on the guys face. "I really want to punch that smirk off your face right now. What happened?" Naruto questioned again.

"You know that High Potion I found in the chest?" Tidus questioned as Naruto nodded wondering where he was going with this. "Well you kind of cracked your skull open when you fell." Tidus explained as Naruto started to panic and feel the back of his head for the injury, but for some reason there was none. He looked back towards Tidus who still had that damn shit eating grin on his face. Then he noticed something, his arm no longer hurt to move. Looking down at his arm he noticed that it was completely healed that's when he started to connect the dots and look back at Tidus to see the grin still in place.

"You didn't?" Naruto questioned as he began to realize what this meant.

"Yep." Tidus answered simply. This caused Naruto to look at Tidus in horror.

"You had no idea if what it said was true at all!" Naruto yelled out as he asked another questioned. "How did you even know what a High potion was?" Naruto questioned as he looked to Tidus for an explanation. Tidus seemed to enter a thinking position as he thought about how to answer his fellow blond's question.

"I had no idea what it was honestly?" Tidus answered as Naruto just stared at him blankly for a few moments. He then shook his head as he let the subject drop. "Whatever at least we can somewhat trust it I guess." Naruto commented as he looked around the top of the water. He didn't see any way to get back onto the bridge unless they went all the way back to the beginning. The only problem was the gap up at the top. He was sure he could make the jump, but could Tidus make the jump. He was about to ask him about it till suddenly a ton of fish started jumping all around them.

"What in the world is this?" Naruto questioned as he suddenly widened his eyes as he quickly dodged to the right out of the way of one of the fish who charged at him, but not without feeling a cut form on his side. _'Shit I can't move as fast in water like this._ ' Naruto said in thought as he looked towards Tidus who had easily dodged out of the way of the fish. _'How did he move faster then me?'_ Naruto questioned as he had to quickly dive under the water to dodge another fish. This time he was able to get away as he watched Tidus follow after him. He also watched as Tidus pulled out a large red bladed sword with an interesting shape out of nowhere. _'Where the hell did he pull that out of?'_ Naruto questioned as he pulled out a kunai of his own from his pouch. He watch as the fish continued to circle them. _'Okay I'm not fast enough to dodge underwater like this. So I have to time when they charge and counter attack. Concentrate Naruto.'_ He said to himself as he narrowed his eyes watching the fish as closely as possible. _'Now!'_ He yelled in thought as he moved to the right slightly as the fished charged full speed towards him. Spinning his body just enough to get on the side of the fish he jammed his kunai into the fishes skull. Naruto suddenly let go of the kunai as he formed a sign. _'Shadow clone jutsu.'_ He said in thought as the clone appeared and grabbed Naruto's hand as he swung him in a crescent motion just as another one of the fish bit into the clone's neck. Now behind the fish Naruto stabbed his kunai into the side of the fish as he quickly pulled to right effectively removing his kunai and killing the fish.

Turning around he watched as one more fish continued to circle. Just as Naruto prepared for its attack it suddenly stopped and began to look around then back at Naruto as it swam off. _'Yeah! You better run!_ ' Naruto smirked as he looked over towards Tidus and noticed that his fish ran away as well. Swimming over towards Tidus Naruto signed.

"You okay?" He signed as Tidus seemed to understand and nodded his head signaling he was indeed fine. They were interrupted when both of them quickly turned hearing a large crashing noise. _'You have got to be kidding me?'_ Naruto said in thought as he watched what looked to be a mixture of a Crab and squid on steroids. Naruto looked over towards tidus as if he would have an explanation for the thing in front of them. Tidus just gave Naruto a _'Fuck if I know'_ face Naruto rolled his eyes at that.

They both dodge to each a side when the thing charge towards them. Naruto watched as the thing started to chase after Tidus. Naruto had to complement Tidus on his swimming skills, but it seemed the crab thing was faster. Thinking quickly he formed a rasengan and crashed his rasengan into the side of the creature's head which caused it to crash into the wall it was swimming near. Tidus swam up next to Naruto and gave him a grateful look along with a questioning look most likely from the attack he just used. Naruto quickly pointed up and Tidus understood as they both quickly went to the surface.

"Okay I need you to distract it for a bit." Naruto stated as Tidus looked at Naruto like he was stupid.

"Distract it?!" He questioned. "Now how do you expect me to do that?" He stated as Naruto smirked towards him. Tidus really didn't like the look of that.

"You have a sword don't you. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Naruto stated as he started to swim away leaving Tidus with his mouth agape. He quickly regained his composure as he felt movement under him. Swimming to the right he move out of the way just in time as the creature burst from the water in the spot he had just occupied. 'Fine I guess I just have to trust him.' Tidus stated as he dived back into the water and turned to face the monster that was now following him. Tidus watched as the beast tried to swing his claw at him, but was easily able to dodge. _'Okay I can dodge his attacks.'_ Tidus thought to himself as he attacked it. He swung his blade as hard as he could against the head of the beast, but was surprised when his sword mereky bounced off. _'Shit!'_ Tidus thought as he noticed the beast look at him.

Tidus wasn't fast enough to dodge its sudden attack, but he was able to block it as he was flung back into a wall. _'Yeah that hurt._ ' Tidus said in thought as he straightened himself. _'To hell with it!'_ Tidus yelled in thought as he swam under its next swing as and swung his blade once again with all his strength. His attack connected with the beast's ribcage as the attack merely bounced off, but there did have a tiny crack that formed on it that Tidus missed. _'Fuck me!'_ He said in thought as he looked up towards the beast and it looked pissed. _'New plan…RUN!_ ' he yelled in thought as he began to swim away. Looking around he saw a small hole in the ruins. He swam for it he was getting closer and closer. _'I'll make it.'_ He thought to himself, but that hope slipped away when he was still six feet from the hole. He chanced a look behind him and saw that he was already almost completely inside of its mouth. _'Too fast!'_ Tidus said in thought as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

"Odama Rasengan!" He heard as he chanced opening his eyes and all he saw was blue light until it submerged into the water. Not even a second later the beast screamed in pain as suddenly a huge forced throw his body into the hole.

Opening his eyes a few moments later he noticed that he had a weight on his legs looking down he saw Naruto's huffing self on his legs. Naruto looked up at him and gave a thumbs up.

"We rekt him." Naruto stated as he huffed out and pushed his body up and off of Tidus's legs. Tidus suddenly stood up and glared at Naruto slightly.

"We…Where the hell were you?" Tidus questioned as Naruto let his body fall to the ground as he laughed slightly.

"I was watching trying to find a weakness and thanks to your last attack I found one." Naruto stated as he smiled to tidus. Tidus widened his eyes slightly.

"That blue light was you?" He questioned as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah I saw you were able to crack his ribcage so I used my Rasengan to destroy it. I guess the force of my attack destroying it throw us into the hole." Naruto explained as he looked at the roof then he suddenly frowned. "It's fucking cold."

 **AND DONE! So what did you guys think personally I really liked writing this chapter. Please remember to review and I'll see you guys next time. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**SUP PEOPLES! How are you guys today? Well I have decided on a pairing and that pairing will be NarutoXLuluXRikku I am keeping Tidus and Yuna together because they are just too cute to rip apart. Also you guys always ask in my stories why I make Naruto seem weak well that's because I don't like to see him just rekt something with one attack each and every fight. I admit it's cool sometimes, but others it's just like what's the point if he doesn't struggle that's what makes it interesting you never know if he's going to win or lose it keeps you on your toes. Like I seriously have written one story with a God like Naruto, but I had to throw in some OC just to make the story interesting because otherwise Naruto would have simply one shot everything there and what's the fun in that. If you want a straight out the gate God like Naruto then you guys have come to the wrong place the door is wide open for you to go. Well for the people that are still here after that little rant then I really do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Al Bhed language will be written like this. Because I am not taking the time to translate it back and forth.**_

Naruto no Spira

Sucked into a new world, Naruto is faced with new challenges and finds himself dragged into a new adventure where there are Summoners that call upon powerful creatures called Aeons. Will he and his new found friends save this world from destruction? Naruto and Tidus are there. NarutoXLuluXRikku and TidusXYuna

Chapter 3: Friends

"Well looks like someone had a fire here once upon a time." Naruto stated as he was crouched down near what remained of a fire. "Some of these logs are still useable." Naruto stated as he inspected it further.

"Well we need to make a fire soon because I am freezing." Tidus stated as he shivered on the spot. Naruto agreed as he nodded his head and stood up.

"Okay I'll go look up stairs while you look around down here for something that might help us." Naruto said as he received a shivery nod of agreement. _'I've been in ruins before, but they were never this wet._ ' Naruto stated as he looked around and everything was soaking wet. _'How are we going to get a fire going in these conditions?'_ Naruto asked himself as he continued up the stairs.

He continued to look around as he reached the top of the stairs. _'These flowers look relatively dry._ ' Naruto stated as he grabbed them out of the case that was mounted on the wall. _'I guess I can keep looking around a little more.'_ Naruto said as he reached a spot that over looked the whole area. _'Hmm everything looks so foggy it's kind of hard to see anything. There's something!'_ Naruto said to himself as he spotted what looked to be another one of this chest. Upon opening it he looked inside to see one single vial in the middle of the chest. _'Why do they need such a big chest for one little thing like this?_ ' Naruto questioned in thought. _'Wait a better question is how did they get here in the first place?_ ' Naruto questioned himself as he closed his fist and dropped it down into his open palm as if he just asked a question the million dollar question, but shrugged a second later. He wasn't going to question it seeing as it helped him the last time.

Picking it up he read on the side that it was another Hi potion. Smiling to himself he pocketed it. _'I guess I'll go back down to see if these flowers will help._ ' Naruto said to himself as he walked back down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow as he spotted another chest. _'Huh I totally missed that coming up.'_ Naruto said to himself as he opened it and there was another vial sitting in the middle of the chest. _'An Either? What the hell does this do?'_ Naruto questioned himself as he pocketed that one as well.

Reaching the fire place Naruto crouched back down to look at it as he place the flowers. _'Too bad I don't know any fire jutsu...'_ Naruto sighed to himself as he heard Tidus come from one of the other doors on the floor.

"Look what I found." He stated as he showed Naruto. _'Flint? How convenient.'_ Naruto droned out in thought, but don't get him wrong he wasn't complaining in fact he was grateful for plot conv- err I mean for their "luck" in finding some.

"Let me see them?" Naruto asked as Tidus nodded his head and handed them over. Crouching down by the fire Naruto scraped them together roughly as small sparks appeared. He quickly blew some wind chakra on it and the Sparks ignited into flames which ignited the flowers. Naruto continued to gently blow wind chakra into the flames until the logs caught fire. Tidus was simply staring in awe as he watch his partner lit the fire so easily.

Naruto sighed in content as he sat down next to the fire. He was quickly joined by Tidus who took a seat on the opposite side of the fire. It felt so good to relax after all the hectic stuff that had gone on that day. Although now that he was able to rest Naruto frowned as all the thoughts of his friends being dead entered his mind. He didn't want to think about it, but how could he not. Memories don't just go away in the snap of your fingers.

"I miss home..." He heard from across the fire. Naruto stared at Tidus for a few moments as a tear rolled down his face, but Naruto quickly hid it as he thought to himself. _'That's right I wasn't the only one ripped from their home._ ' Naruto thought to himself as he smiled a small smile.

"You and me both buddy." Naruto stated as they sat in silence for a few minutes till Tidus heard a huge growl coming from somewhere around Naruto. Looking around the fire he saw Naruto had a small trace of pink decorating his cheeks.

"Jeez how I wish I had a hot bowl of ramen right now. The nice juicy broth and the feel of the tender noodles sliding down your throat." Naruto explained and not even a second later Tidu's stomach growled as well.

"You bastard you had to mention food and in that great of detail!?" Tidus exclaimed as he was suddenly feeling very hungry. Naruto chuckled to himself a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that I just couldn't help myself." Naruto stated as he laid on his back and stated up at the ceiling. _'I wonder how I'm supposed to help in stopping that thing?_ ' Naruto thought to himself as he remembered how useless his strongest attack was against it. He clenched his fist as he glared up at the ceiling. _'I have to get stronger. I don't want more people to die from that thing.'_ Naruto stated as he began to think about how he could possibly get stronger and fast.

Opening his eyes he realized he was no longer in the ruins, but he wasn't really concerned because he recognized where he was standing. He looked up at the huge gates that occupied the sewers he was in. "So you finally pulled me in here Hun you stupid fox?!" Naruto questioned as he glared up at the large red eyes that appeared from the other side of the gates.

"You are weak human." The fox said simply. Naruto gained a tick mark as he pointed at the fox.

"Who the hell are you to call me weak when all you do all day is sit behind bars because the great Kyuubi couldn't even beat a mere human in a fight." Naruto proclaimed which caused the Kyuubi to slam a paw against the huge bars which caused the whole sewer system to vibrate from the force of the impact. Naruto didn't even blink an eye from the show of force. Kyuubi seeing this made him release a growl.

"Watch what you say brat!" Kyuubi demanded as he glared down at Naruto who glared right back, but Naruto sighed as he turned around and sat cross legged in the water.

"Kyuubi I know you are pissed about having to live inside a human like this, but I'm not all that happy that you are here myself. We were put in this situation against our own will." Naruto said as he stretched a little and laid back into the water. "I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now about this stupid stuff. Like it or not you are the only thing I have left from my home." Naruto said sadly as the Kyuubi was silent till a roar of laughter erupted from the giant nine tails fox.

Naruto just ignored him as he thought about how to become stronger. Seeing this the Kyuubi stopped laughing and looked down at the boy with an eyebrow raised. He was always able to get a rise out of the brat when he mocked him, but it surprised him to see Naruto seriously didn't want to argue with him. The Fox huffed as he laid his heads on his paws and began to drift away. There's was no point in being awake if he couldn't entertain himself by arguing with Naruto.

"Punk Ass." Kyuubi mumbled as Naruto grew a tick mark, but continued to concentrate on a plan to get stronger. Opening one eye the Kyuubi saw that his jab didn't cause Naruto to respond so he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Naruto stated silent thinking for a few minutes as he thought about all his options. _'My sage mode can only get me so far. Can I possibly find a way to make that jutsu stronger?'_ Naruto questioned himself. _'Well if there was a way then I have no idea what it would be. Wait...Sin is a huge creature and Kyuubi is a huge fox...maybe...'_ Naruto looked over towards the giant sleeping fox in the cage. _'Who am I kidding he would never agree to help me.'_ Naruto sighed to himself as he throw that idea to the back of his mind. He stayed like this for a few more minutes till he decided to give up for now and return to the real world.

Opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of two narrow eye balls staring down at him. Naruto reacted how any well trained Ninja would react he screamed like a little bitch as he rolled away just in time to dodge a claw like spear. Catching his bearings he quickly formed a rasengan as he slammed it into what he figured was the head it flew a few meters away as it made a noise that Naruto guess was a pain filled cry. _'What the hell is this thing it looks like a huge spider, but it only has four legs.'_ Naruto looked over towards where he remembered Tidus was and he could see that he was now wide awake with his sword out. Naruto look back towards the creature as he waited for it to get back up and attack, but it simply dispersed into souls. _'I may have overdone it?'_ Naruto sweat dropped as he watch the souls go.

"Totally had it handled." Naruto stated with a thumbs up as Tidus looked around the room in confusion.

"I could have sworn I heard a girl scream?" Tidus questioned as Naruto just smiled towards him.

"I think you might be imagining things." Naruto stated as he looked at Tidus questionable. "What kind of dream were you having?" Naruto suddenly questioned as Tidus became red.

"Shut up! I know what I heard." He argued as Naruto just looked at him funny.

"Sure you did buddy." Naruto answered as he looked towards the fire to see that it seemed to be going out. "We probably need to find more wood." Just as he turned to go look for more wood an explosion occurred at one of the entrances in the room.

Naruto blinked a few times from the sudden entrance as he thought to himself. _'The door was unlocked.'_ Naruto said to himself with a sigh. Naruto watched as people started filling up the room at least eight guys entered and surrounded them. Naruto was just looking at them in confusion as he spoke up. "Guys it's okay we took care of the creature." Naruto tried to explain as he was rewarded with them all pointing the strange devices they were carrying at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he examined the weapon.

" _ **What is this?"**_ One of them stated as Naruto looked at the man who said it. _'What in the world did he say?'_ Naruto questioned in thought as he starred at the man strangely.

" _ **They are fiends! We should kill them**_ **."** Another one exclaimed as Naruto then glared at the man. _'Why do I feel like he just insulted me?_ ' Naruto said in thought as one of them grabbed Naruto by the shoulder. Surprised Naruto acted on instinct as he grabbed the man's hand and flipped him over himself. Naruto widened his eyes as he let go of the man's hand and put his hands up in an apologetic fashion. He didn't want to fight the first people he has met in this world.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized as he put his hands up to show that he didn't want to fight. Naruto blinked a few times as he watch someone who he assumed was a girl walked up to them.

" _ **Wait."**_ She said as she pushed down one of the guys weapons and looked at Naruto with curiosity.

" _ **I say we take them with us."**_ She stated as she looked at all the other men in the room. They looked like they wanted to argue, but they stayed quiet with one look from the girl. Naruto widened his eyes as he watched one of the guys knock Tidus out. Narrowing his eyes he rolled over to Tidus's body as he pulled a kunai out from his pouch. The girl didn't look alarmed at all more like she was annoyed about something.

" _ **Guy's really? We could have talked to them."**_ She stated as she rubbed her temples. She was so tired of them always doing this shit. Every time they meet someone in ruins like this they always resort to violence. Walking up to Naruto she dropped her weapon as she crouched down in front of him.

"I'm sorry about them and your friend. They always do this." She said with a sigh as Naruto slowly let his kunai down. Naruto looked her in her green eyes and could see that she really meant what she said.

"They're not very friendly are they?" Naruto asked as he looked at the others in the room who still had their weapons pointed towards him. She looked at them and sighed as shook her head.

" _ **Guys please put your weapons down?"**_ She stated as she turned back to them. They seemed to reluctantly put them away, but eventually they accepted it.

"Yeah, sorry they are over cautious." She explained as she suddenly stood straight and looked at Naruto strangle as she seemed to think something over in her head. Nodding to herself she smiled, crouching back down next to Naruto who was currently trying and failing to wake Tidus up. "Where exactly are you guys heading?" She questioned while Naruto seemed to think it over for a few moments then rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I don't think we really have any type of destination in mind at the moment." Naruto stated as he gave up on trying to wake Tidus up. Hearing this the girl smiled a wide smile.

"Then how about you guys come with us if you have nowhere else to go? I'm sure the guys will be fine as long as you make yourself useful." She stated while grinning down to him. Just seeing her grin and just how kind hearted the girl seemed he had to smile himself.

"Sure that sounds great." Naruto stated as he stood up with Tidus on his back. The girl grinned once again as she held her hand out to him.

"I'm Rikku nice to meet you." She welcomed with a smile.

One week later

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto stated as he sent Rikku a small glare. She was just smiling the brightest smile right now. "More fucking swimming?" Naruto questioned as she simply nodded her head causing Naruto to groan.

"Well I'm cool with it." Tidus announced as he dived off the boat though not before sending everyone a thumbs up as he jumped off. Naruto had to roll his eyes at that as Rikku giggled cutely from Naruto's antics.

"Oh come on Naruto it's not that bad. You live in Spira, which is made up of seventy five percent water." Rikku stated with a laugh as she walked off into the water.

"Live in Spira huh?" Naruto asked himself shaking his head of that thought, he smiled slightly from the thought of finding another person he could call an ally. From the time he and Tidus had been found by them it had been…nice he could say the least. They may have treated them badly for the first day minus Rikku who was always talking to them about random stuff, but Naruto could understand the need to be cautious around strangers. The next few day it was the same, but on the fifth day they had stopped being tense around them, almost like they had accepted them. His honest thought on Rikku was that she was nice and honest. If she didn't like something she would tell you straight up that she didn't approve. Naruto liked that about her. She was also cute and clumsy at times which he also liked. He felt like he could honestly say that she was becoming a friend of his. Shaking those thoughts away he looked at the ocean in front of him. He could vaguely make out something beneath the water some kind of ship if he had to guess. Sighing to himself he dived in after the two. He had to say in this past week it was the most swimming he had ever done in his life and he hated every moment of it. Of course most of the stuff was underwater around here so his water walking barely helped him there.

Looking around Naruto spotted a chain that connected to the ship they were supposed to head to. Following the chain he noticed a hole in the ship where he could make out two silhouettes which he figured was Tidus and Rikku. Catching up to them he watched as Tidus proceeded to beat on the electronic system. _'Does he even know what he is doing?'_ Naruto questioned in thought while watching Tidus continued to beat the control panel. Naruto was surprised however when the he noticed the doors open. _'Are you serious?_ ' Oh yeah that was another thing Naruto found himself saying in this new world.

The three continued following the path till they came up to an area where Naruto figured would have to be the heart of the ship from the looks of it. He watched once again as Tidus beat on the thing once again. Naruto seriously doubted that he knew what he was doing and he simply got lucky the first time, but he was surprised once again when it seemed to activate. Turning around quickly Naruto narrowed his eyes 'I know I heard something move after it activated.' Naruto thought as he scanned the area. After a few seconds he turned back just thinking that he was hearing things. He was proven wrong a few seconds later when Tidus went to leave, but had to quickly dodge out of the way as something quickly swam passed him and into the room.

' _Really another underwater Fiend I think they call them.'_ Naruto said in thought as he quickly took out one of his Kunai. _'I can't do most of my moves under water like this. It's hard enough to form a rasengan down here I couldn't imagine how hard it would be to form a Rasenshuriken.'_ He thought to himself as he dodge to the right of the creature, but not without slashing its side as it passed by him. Naruto watched as tidus attempted to slash it, but the creature quickly did a 180 and headed straight back for him. Naruto quickly made a clone as himself and the clone grabbed onto each a side of the Fiend. _'I wish I had something larger then this kunai.'_ Naruto complained in thought as he held onto the octopus looking thing. _'Dammit it's so hard to concentrate down here._ ' Naruto said as he tried to use chakra to stick to the octopus. Finally getting the hang of it Naruto began to crawl up to the Fiends face. He wasn't able to make it all the way as the Fiend slammed him into the wall _. 'Damn that sucked.'_ He said as he shook himself off. Suddenly he heard the Octopus cry out in pain as his clone stabbed its Kunai into the side of its head repeatedly. Naruto watched as the clone burst into smoke when the Fiend used one of his tentacles to rip him off of it.

Rikku who was waiting for the perfect time to strike widened her eyes as she watched the Naruto that was on the Fiend rip a hole in the side. Smiling to herself to herself she quickly signed to Naruto and Tidus to cut it off. Naruto seeing that she had a plan decided to leave it to her as he swam in front of the Fiend cutting it off. Naruto and Tidus continued to dodge the Fiends tenticles till Naruto noticed Rikku sneak up on the side of it as she pulled something out of her pocket then bit onto a pin type thing and shoved it into the hole that Naruto's clone had made. Naruto blinked a few times as he watched Rikku swim away and nothing happen. He widened his eyes a moment later as an explosion blew up half the Fiend causing it to dissolve into souls.

Ten minutes later

"Finally we are out of the water." Naruto cheered as he was the first one back onto the boat. Rikku followed soon after as she laughed.

"Oh stop complaining it's just a little water." She stated as Naruto suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah what was that thing you used on that Fiend?" Naruto questioned as he took off his shirt in an attempt to dry off. Rikku blushed a little as she turned away from him while answering his question.

"It was a grenade. It also seemed that the Fiend dropped a few of them after we killed it." She stated while Naruto looked at her dumbly.

"What?" Naruto questioned as she showed him the grenades that had come from the Fiend they had just defeated. "Do I even want to know why a Fiend had these?" Naruto questioned as Rikku smiled a mysterious smile.

"Do you want to know?" She questioned with a wide grin forming.

"I think I'll pass actually." Naruto stated as Rikku then began to pout from Naruto ruining her fun.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" Tidus questioned as he pulled himself up out of the water.

"What took you so long?" Naruto questioned as he put his shirt back on to Rikku's slight disappointment.

"Well I kind of got attacked by a few fish Fiends, but I handled it." He stated as he laid down at the edge of the ship. "I'm really hungry though and a bit sleepy. I think I'll take a nap till the foods cooked." He said as he turned on his side to fall asleep.

"And he's out." Naruto said a few seconds later as he noticed Tidus's breathing even out.

"Okay well I'm going to go get them started on cooking." Rikku stated as she waved to Naruto who waved back.

An hour later

"So how are you feeling?" Rikku questioned as she sat down next to Naruto who had climbed on top of the boat in order to get a higher point to overlook the sea. Rikku was looking for him for a good ten minutes before she found him.

"Do you honesty want to know?" Naruto asked casually as he just continued to look out over the calm sea. Rikku was hesitant for a second till see nodded her head a few times. Seeing this Naruto laughed a bit. "I haven't even told Tidus this yet, but here I am about to tell you." He stated as he watched Rikku who had an oddly serious face right now. "Well first of all I'm not from this world believe it or not." Naruto stated as he noticed Rikku didn't seem to surprise by that revelation.

"I figured it was something like that. Because I have never seen anyone with the same type of abilities you have." She stated as she smiled slightly. "Plus who cares if you're not from this world. It doesn't change who you are as a person." Rikku stated which caused Naruto to smile.

He was about to tell her more until the whole boat began to violently rock back and forth. "What's going on?!" Naruto questioned as he stood up along with Rikku who seemed just as surprised as Naruto.

"I'm not sure." She answered as suddenly they heard a loud scream which explained everything.

"SIN!" Naruto and Rikku heard one of the other Al Bhed scream out the two of them widened their eyes as they looked out in the direction of the voice and sure enough they could see Sin heading straight for them.

Although the two of them didn't realize just how close Sin actually was as suddenly sin hit the side of the boat causing it to almost flip over. Naruto was barely able to stay on thanks to his ability to stay connected to a surface, but he couldn't say the same thing for Rikku as she slipped off the boat and fell towards the water. Quickly jumping off after her he barely caught her before she fell into the water. Landing on top of the water he quickly ran to get back on the boat, but suddenly a large whirlpool formed under him. 'What is happening?!' Naruto thought in panic as he noticed how it was becoming harder and harder to stay above water. 'I'm not going to make it…but she will.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at Rikku who was staring straight up at Naruto with worried eyes.

"Thank you for everything." Naruto whispered out as Rikku widened her eyes from his words. Before he allowed her to answer he quickly threw her to the boat. Acting fast Rikku barely caught the railing as she pulled herself up and quickly turned to see if Naruto was okay.

"NARUTO?!" She called out as she watched him smile towards her and a second later he was devoured by the whirl pool. "NOOOO!" She cried out as she looked to the side to see if Tidus was still there, but she didn't see him anywhere. She looked back to where Naruto was as everything seemed to calm down. _'Dammit Naruto why would you sacrifice yourself for someone you barely even know.'_ She said to herself as she fell to her knees and cried.

 **AND DONE! Wow that was one of my longer chapters. I really hope you guys enjoyed it I worked hard on it so it would kind of suck if you guys didn't like it. Remember to leave a review telling me what you think and what you liked or even disliked I can take criticism just not flames. Thank you guys again for supporting me and PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nice to meet you

**HELLO! So here is the next chapter of my Naruto and FFX story I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember to drop a follow and a favorite if you enjoy it. Well I'll let you guys get to it.**

Naruto no Spira

Sucked into a new world, Naruto is faced with new challenges and finds himself dragged into a new adventure where there are Summoners that call upon powerful creatures called Aeons. Will he and his new found friends save this world from destruction? Naruto and Tidus are there. NarutoXLuluXRikku and TidusXYuna

Chapter 4: Nice to meet you

"Owww my head..." Naruto droned out as he began to come to. Moving his hand so that he could push himself up he felt cold stone against his palms. Blinking a few times so that his vision could adjust he noticed that it was night time and he seemed to be on top of some sort of building.

"How did I get up here?" Naruto questioned as he began to try and remember what happened to bring him here. Though as he thought about it he was having a hard time remembering what exactly brought him here. _'It's just bits and pieces...I remember us finding the ship then Rikku coming and talk to me and then...nothing.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Looking around he began to inspect the area that now surrounded him. He noticed that behind him looked to be a large ocean. Well honestly it looked like the ocean surrounded the landmass. _'So this is some island.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked in front of him. _'It also seems to be some sort of tiny village._ ' Naruto said to himself as he looked down and saw what seemed to be some little makeshift homes.

Getting to his feet he stumbled a bit. _'Jezz I'm stiff.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he shook it off a bit and jumped in place for a few seconds to loosen himself up. After he was done loosening up he walked over to the edge of the building and dropped down quietly. He didn't want to chance being seen yet. He didn't know if these people were friendly or not. Although that plan was quickly foiled by someone standing by the door of the building.

"What are you doing?" The voice questioned. From the tone of the voice the person sounded female and slightly annoyed. Turning around to look at the voice Naruto had to stop and stare for a few moments. The woman was wearing a black dress that went all the way down to her ankles. Then the dress seemed to be designed with a ton of belts going down the dress. And then finally Naruto had to look away with a blush seeing her beautifully mature face and her extremely large cleavage which was barely being covered by the black dress. "I asked what are you doing here?" The woman questioned again with a slightly more annoyed voice. Naruto widened his eyes slightly as the woman seemed to form a fire ball in her hand. _'It that a fire jutsu?!_ ' Naruto questioned in thought as he noticed the woman's eyes narrow as if she was about to become angry and violent.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother anyone I'm just kind of lost." Naruto answered honestly. The lady didn't seem to believe him, but lowered the fireball none the less.

"How are you possibly lost? There's no way you could have gotten here without somehow taking a boat that was meant to come here. We are miles away from any other island so you couldn't have swam here?" She questioned with narrow eyes not believing for a second that he was lost.

"I'm serious I truly have no idea where I am?" Naruto insisted with pleading eyes he didn't want to start a fight. He hated when people fight just because someone didn't understand the others intentions.

The lady looked him in the eyes for a few seconds then sighed as she allowed the fireball to disappear. "I'll believe you for now." She stated as she leaned against the wall once again while she ran a hand down her face. "I've just been on edge lately." She commented sadly, looking down at the ground. Naruto carefully walked closer till he was about three feet from her in order to not get in her personal space and set her off again.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto questioned, looking at him strangely for a few seconds she sighed as she decided to inform him.

"Tomorrow morning our apprentice summoner will try to become a full fledge summoner." She explained. Naruto blinked a few times as he tried to process what she meant, but he was coming up completely blank. What the hell was a summoner?

"Umm what is a summoner?" Naruto questioned as she looked at him strangely and slightly annoyed.

"How do you not know what a summoner is? Have you been living under a rock your whole life?" She questioned in annoyance. Naruto grew a tick mark as he took a little offense from that statement.

"Hey I'm sorry if I don't know anything about this world seeing as I wouldn't be here if the giant flying fucking whale didn't just pluck me from my own world as I watched all my village be destroyed!" Naruto said angrily, he really didn't like to be seen as being stupid, but a second later he covered his mouth as he just realized what he said.

"A different world?" She questioned with a confused and non-believing look on her face. "I'm sorry, but that sound pretty impossible." She stated as she began to walk up to him. "Though I think you might have had a run in with sin. That maybe the reason why you are so confused and hysterical." She stated as an afterthought as she stood in front of him. Naruto gained a tick mark at basically being called crazy, but allowed it as she seemed to not believe his statements. The less she questioned him the better.

"Why would my memory be messed up because of Sin?" Naruto questioned as she looked back up at him.

"Well you see when a person gets too close to Sin they usually have no chance of surviving, but there are a few lone survivors that do make it out alive, but not without a price. The price is that Sins toxic makes you lose some of your memories for a while and in rare cases changes them completely." She explained. _'Is that why I don't remember how I became separated from Rikku and Tidus?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Do you remember your name?" She questioned softly as her body seemed to be less tense then it was before.

"Yeah I'm Naruto." He answered while the woman smiled she seemed generally happy that he still remembered his name.

"That's good that you still remember your name because in the end that's all we really have." She said with a gentle smile which caused Naruto to smile back. "Well since you told me your name I guess it's only right if I introduce myself. I'm Lulu Guardian of Lady Yuna." She introduced as Naruto smiled once again from the introduction. Although he didn't know what she meant by the Guardian part.

"If I had to guess you don't have any place to stay?" Lulu questioned, Naruto sadly shook his head as she put her finger to her chin in thought. "The crusaders are pretty much full as it is so I wouldn't want to shove you in there with them..." She said to herself as she paused and looked him up and down. "I guess you can stay with me for a little while." She offered looking up into Naruto's eyes. Naruto blushed slightly from the thought of it he was still a growing boy after all.

"You mean like sleep in the same place?" Naruto questioned with a blush as she looked at him strangely.

"Yeah is there a problem with that. I do have two beds in my hut." She answered which calmed Naruto down slightly, but he still had a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"No there's no problem at all. Thank you." Naruto thanked with a bow which caused Lulu to smile slightly.

"Well that's good because the next night watch is coming to switch with me now." She stated as she watched some normal villager walk up to the two of them. "It's all yours." she said kindly to the man as she motioned for Naruto to follow her.

Walking inside her hut Naruto was slightly surprised to see how colorful it was inside. He was expecting a darker tint of colors from her makeup and outfit. They even had colors like pink and sky blue in there. Seeing his face seemed to annoy Lulu slightly as she questioned him on it.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" She questioned as Naruto quit looking at all the colors in the hut and looked back at Lulu's face which was now growing a tick mark, but her neutral face never changed.

"I just didn't see you as such a bright woman." He stated which caused Lulu to blush slightly then quickly cover it up with a small laugh.

"Yeah I guess I don't seem that way with my choice in clothing." She commented looking down at her outfit. "Well speaking of clothing I do need to get changed so could you please give me a little privacy?" She asked with a smile as she slowly began taking her shoes off and slowly started to unbuckle all the belts that were keeping her dress together. Naruto could see her creamy white thighs that were slowly being revealed which caused him to gulp and a large blush spread across his face, but she stopped as she noticed he hadn't left the hut yet. "Naruto." She said which knocked him out of his trance. Seeing this she asked once again. "Privacy now." She said a little more forceful this time. As Naruto quickly nodded his head as he ran out of the hut. She had to giggle as she watched him leave. "Silly boy." She said to herself as she continued to get undress and into her nightgown.

10 minutes later

"So why are you so on edge about this summoner thing?" Naruto questioned as he laid in the hamic type bed. Looking over towards Lulu he noticed her turn over to her side to look over towards him and at the same time to adjust her black nightgown. Naruto noticed that she seemed to have sad eyes as she spoke.

"Because there is always a chance that she could die in there." Lulu explained as Naruto widened his eyes. What in the world did the summoner have to do that she has a chance of dying in there.

"Is it really worth risking your life for?" Naruto questioned in shock. He didn't understand why someone would just take the chance to throw their life away like that. Naruto hated the thought of people throwing their life away. Wasn't there always another way to accomplish your goals?

"It's worth it to her and if she believes that it's the right thing then I will gladly follow her till the end." She finished as Naruto looked at her in shock. Why wouldn't she try and stop this from happening. From the way she spoke she really seemed to care about this summoner.

"What is so important that people would risk their lives to become summoners?" Naruto asked as he turned on his side as well.

"Well you remembers Sin right?" She questioned getting a nod from Naruto she continued. "You see the only way to defeat Sin is for a summoner to call upon the final Aeon and have it destroy sin." She explained as Naruto seemed to pick up on something.

"The way you say that is like it's been done before?" Naruto said in confusion. Lulu nodded as she laid back on her back and dragged her hand across her large chest and rested it over her heart.

"Yes, Sin can never truly be gone until we have atoned for our sins. You can destroy him and bring the calm, but he will always come back be it five years, ten years, or even twenty years he will always come back and continue to destroy." She finished as she glanced back over towards Naruto who was back on his back as well.

"So tell me why does this Lady Yuna want to become a summoner so bad?" Naruto questioned.

"She wants to follow in her father's footsteps. Her father was the last summoner to defeat Sin along with his three Guardians." She explained as another question popped up into Naruto's head.

"A summoner can have more than one Guardian?" He questioned.

"Yes they can have as many as they choose. As I said her father before her had three. They were the strongest Guardians any had seen in all of history. It was truly a sight to see them four in action." Lulu stated as she then rolled so that she was once again facing him. "She has a lot to live up to with a father like that." Lulu explained as she then began to feel her eyelids become heavy. "Well I think it's time for sleep." She said softly as she rolled so that her back was facing him at the same time letting out a cute yawn.

Following her lead Naruto rolled over himself as he decided that he needed some sleep as well.

In Naruto's mindscape

Opening his eyes he noticed he was back in the sewer which occupied his mind. "Really why am I back here?" Naruto questioned as he walked over to the large gate that held the Kyuubi.

"What do you want now you dumb fox?" Naruto questioned in annoyance. Waiting a few moments he didn't get a response. "Is this some kind of stupid joke Fox because I'm not laughing I would like some sleep so whatever it is you called me in here for then out with it." Naruto said as he banged on the gate. Naruto blinked a few times as he watched a scroll fly and hit the gate of the cage. Naruto eyed it in suspicion it looked similar to the summoning contract of the toads.

"Alright Kyuubi enough with the ominous actions. I mean if you wanted me to open this then you are doing a very bad job at getting me to trust you." Naruto commented as he then looked back down at the scroll.

"Open the scroll brat." He heard as he widen his eyes from the sound of the voice. It sounded like a woman's voice. Looking behind him he noticed that there was no one there then he thought to himself that came from the inside. Cautiously he looked inside the cage only to see nothing, but slowly he notice the familiar red pair of eyes stare back at him only these eyes were a lot smaller in size then he remembered like a lot smaller.

He watched for a few more moments as they made themselves more visible. Naruto blushed for a second when she was completely revealed. The woman had long red hair that fell down to her lower thighs. He also noticed that she was wearing a dark orange kimono that was barely able to cover up her impressive bust. Though the one thing that Naruto noticed the most of all was the nine dark orange tails that were coming out from behind her showing this was indeed the Kyuubi.

Getting out of his shock he pointed an accusing finger at the fox girl. "What the hell kind of fucked up joke is this?!" Naruto questioned angrily. The Kyuubi then grew a tick mark from hearing this.

"Would you shut the hell up for five minutes you brat!" She yelled back as Naruto decided to shut his mouth as he watched her tails whip around violently and her hair begin to defy gravity. He may not like listening to what the fox says. (you see what I did there. Lol I know I suck...) but some part of him didn't like having women upset with him it always ended bad somehow. So he decided to just sigh and listen to what she had to say.

"Okay that scroll is an agreement I wrote up." She stated as Naruto just nodded dumbly. "Do you have any questions before you read it human?" She questioned as Naruto nodded slightly.

"Yeah why do you look like that?" Naruto questioned dumbly as the Kyuubi looked down at herself.

"Oh it's easier to write in this form." She stated as if that was all there was to it. Naruto suddenly stood up as he pointed at her.

"Why and how are you a girl?" He screamed as he pointed at her bust in a blaming manner.

"Umm because my gender is female." Kyuubi commented as Naruto face palmed. Oh yeah that explained everything...like hell it did!

"Bullshit you are a man. Those aren't breast those are lies!" Naruto accused as the Kyuubi covered up her breast as if she was insulted.

"These are as real as they can get. Seeing as this is my human form I only have two forms I can't transform into anything else!" She argued back as Naruto was still doubtful of that.

"Prove it!" He yelled out without thinking. Which caused himself and the great Kyuubi to blush. Though the Kyuubi's blush was more of one out of rage and embarrassment while Naruto's was just from embarrassment. "Never mind." He said as he tried to defuse the situation. Kyuubi didn't move for a few minutes as Naruto was scared he might have pissed her off until she finally started marching over to the cage door.

"Give me your hand!" She demanded as Naruto looked at her in confusion. "I can't go pass the gates so I need you to give me your hand." She demanded again. Naruto was a little hesitant then decided to just trust her he was sure he could just tighten the seal if she tried anything seeing as the toads had given him the key.

Upon having his hand she paused for a second as she wasn't sure if she should do this until she hardened her eyes as she decided. She quickly peeled down one side of her Kimono as her left boob barely came into view only to be covered by Naruto's hand.

"How that for being fake?!" She yelled out with a victorious grin spread across her face though she was blushing heavily and panting really hard. Naruto didn't respond as he remained frozen in place from feeling the soft squishy fat that was beneath his hand. Not thinking he squeezed it as Kyuubi suddenly let out a moan.

"Uhmm...Hey who said you could do that!" She yelled out as she pushed his hand away and quickly covered herself back up. ' _What did I just do? That was the first man to ever touch me there._ ' She thought to herself as she looked back towards Naruto with a glare. _'He's dangerous.'_ She thought to herself as she stood back up to regain the little dignity she had left.

Naruto was simply sitting on the ground looking at his hand. _'It was so soft._ ' Naruto thought to himself as he slowly looked back up at Kyuubi who if looks could kill Naruto would have been dead before he was even born from the killing intent behind that glare. She coughed a few times to try and get back on track.

"Never mention that...ever." She stated sending Naruto one last glare getting a nod from the seated boy. "Good now back to what I was saying." As she picked up the scroll. "This is a contract with a few agreements I have written in here." She stated as she opened it and showed it to him. "Okay the first agreement is that you never try to use my power unless I let." She stated as Naruto just looked up at her with narrowed eyes what if he needed it. This only seemed to be a good thing for her. "Next while you are using my power I will try and hold my hatred back as much as possible also I will no longer try to take over your body. Though I can only control that hatred up to the fourth tail." She explained as Naruto widened his eyes from this she wouldn't try and break out anymore. "And the third and final agreement is that I want you to share all your senses with me." She stated though if he didn't know any better he picked up a little pleading coming from her voice.

"My senses? Plus how am I supposed to believe that you won't try to take over and get out?" He questioned suspiciously. The Kyuubi looked slightly upset from hearing this.

"Because I signed the seal which if either one of us breaks the contract we feel unimaginable pain. Plus I never truly tried to get out." She whispered to herself though it was loud enough for Naruto to hear it.

"What do you mean you never tried to break out? Then what was that during my fight with Pein?" Naruto questioned accusingly.

"That's was different." She said with a childish pout which really creeped Naruto out this new Kyuubi was creepy in so many ways.

"How was that any different from trying to escape?" He questioned once again.

"Because you pissed me off!" She yelled at him which caused Naruto to blink in confusion. "Like how dare you use that stupid sage mode crap when you had my power. With my power we could have beaten that scrub and I was proving it to you till that damned fourth Hokage stopped me." She said angrily as she glared at the floor in anger. "I was so close to proving that my power was all you needed." She said sadly.

Even though this was the Kyuubi and all Naruto felt a little guilty for making her feel this way. Shaking her head she decided to drop the subject. "So do we have a deal?" She questioned with a cocky smile. There's was no way he would turn her offer down. He wanted power didn't he well this is where he could get it. Plus even if she wasn't actually outside in the world it would still be nice to experience it through Naruto it was better than being in this dump all day.

"Actually can we hold off on signing the contract I need some time to think." Naruto stated as Kyuubi's heart sank from hearing those words. "But I will allow you access to my senses for now because I can only imagine how shitty it must be in here for you, but I need time think on the other things because if I had to guess I would have to loosen the seal for the other two?" Naruto smiled as he questioned this. Kyuubi smiled from hearing this, but she still didn't like that he could take her power without asking.

"Yes you would have to loosen the seal for those." She answered as Naruto nodded to himself. "Well give me a little more time to think about it, but go ahead and help yourself to my senses. So how do we go about giving you access to my senses?" Naruto stated as Kyuubi smiled then quickly blushed.

"Umm I need you to close your eyes and put your forehead against my own." She said quietly as Naruto blushed himself from hearing this, but he listened as he watched the Kyuubi close her eyes and leaned her head as far as she could until the gate stopped her. Naruto following her lead did the same thing as their foreheads touched. Naruto felt the Kyuubi push her chakra into his head as he began to feel what she felt. "Okay I need you to push some of your chakra over to me I'll do the rest." She stated as Naruto complied and push a little of his chakra into her head.

 _'Can you hear me?'_ She questioned as Naruto seemed to of flinched from hearing her inside his head.

"Yeah I hear you. How can I hear you?" He questioned as he opened his eyes to see Kyuubi's red eyes staring back into his own.

"My thoughts are your thoughts and your thoughts are my thoughts now." She explained as she did it again. _'You can talk to me like this as well._ ' She explained as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

 _'This is pretty cool.'_ He stated as the Kyuubi giggled softly.

 _'I know right.'_ She said herself as they both looked into each other's eyes again then quickly backed away from each other with blushes spread across their faces.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto said to get her attention. "It's not that I don't trust you it's just I want to become a little stronger on my own as well that's why I didn't sign your contract. This is just something I have to do on my own. When I feel I have made enough progress on my own I will sign it." Naruto stated which caused Kyuubi to smile brightly towards him. Naruto was still a little creeped out by this change in personality, but he accepted it. She didn't seem like a bad person from what he could tell...just lonely. "Well I best be getting back." Naruto stated as he began to leave.

"Kara…" The Kyuubi said softly as Naruto turned back in confusion. "Kara is my real name." She said as Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Well nice to meet you Kara." Naruto said with a smile.

 **AND DONE! So yeah if any of you read my other stories then you know I usually turn the Kyuubi into a female and name her Kara I just really like that name. Also should I add Kara to the relationship I mean I played around with it a little this chapter, but I can always just make them good friends. It's up to you guys if I should add her. Also yes I know I changed Kyuubi's personality a lot, but that's just how I want her to act so yeah this is how she will be in my story so don't bitch and as I always say the door is wide open for you to leave if you don't like it. Well please remember to review and tell me what you think. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mercy

**HELLO! Well thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter and it is quite clear that you guys want me to add Kara to the pairing so she is being thrown in. Honestly I wanted to throw her in from the get go, but I just wanted to see if you guys would agree. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put this in my other chapters so I'm saying it now I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy. Honestly If I owned them why the hell would I be writing this?**

Naruto no Spira

Sucked into a new world, Naruto is faced with new challenges and finds himself dragged into a new adventure where there are Summoners that call upon powerful creatures called Aeons. Will he and his new found friends save this world from destruction? Naruto and Tidus are there. NarutoXLuluXRikkuXFemmKyuubi and TidusXYuna

Chapter 5: Mercy

"Noooo not the sun..." Naruto complained as he tried and failed to block the sun light from his eyes. Blinking a few times so he could adjust to the light he began to take in his surroundings. He saw a lot of stuffed animals, cooking material, Lulu putting on her stockings, and some...wait...

Naruto blushed madly as he watched the woman in front of him. She seemed to have raised her dress all the way up to her upper thighs so that it wouldn't get in her way. Seeing that she was just about done he quickly shut his eyes so that she wouldn't notice he was now awake.

 _ **'Damn kit she's sexy...'**_ He heard a voice suddenly drone out in his mind. Oh great it turns out that the dumb fox is a pervert. _**'Hey I can hear that you know!'**_ She exclaimed as Naruto simply rolled his eyes. _**'Anyway it's not like I'm saying anything you don't already know isn't that right kit?**_ ' She asked teasingly which in turn made Naruto's blush an even deeper red then before.

 _'Shut up you dumb fox!'_ Naruto yelled in thought which just caused Kara to giggle to herself as she began to push the image he had just seen to the front of his thoughts.

"Naruto are you okay?" He heard as a hand gently shook his shoulder which caused Naruto to reopen his eyes to see Lulu looking down at him in concern. "Your face is extremely red...you're not sick are you?" Lulu questioned as she put the back of her hand against his forehead, which only made him blush harder from the sudden view he had of her cleavage. _**'This woman knows what she's doing.**_ ' Kara said in thought as Naruto was too embarrassed to say anything back.

"You don't seem to be having a fever." Lulu said as she looked back down at Naruto. Naruto blinked a few times from seeing the worry dancing in her eyes. _'Why is she so worried for someone she just met?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he smiled at her.

"I'm fine just a little hot is all." He said as he sat up in the bed which caused Lulu to smile gently.

"That's good wouldn't be too good of me to allow my guest to die on me." She said with a smile which kind of creeped Naruto out a little bit, but eased it off with a laugh. She giggled to herself from her own joke till Naruto remembered something.

"Isn't today that summoner thing?" Naruto questioned, Naruto instantly regretted asking that as Lulu's lips drew a thin line and her face looked blank.

"Yeah that's today I was just about to head out to accompany her." Lulu stated as she stood up straight. "You can explore the village, but don't cause any trouble or I'll make you regret it." She said as she stared down at him with fire dancing in her eyes. Getting a nod from the younger man she left the hut. _**'Way to piss her off.'**_ Kara said which made Naruto flinch. He didn't mean to upset anyone. _'How was I supposed to know that would upset her?_ ' Naruto questioned, but Kara didn't deem him with an answer. She must have cut the connection for now. _'Now why is she upset? I don't get woman...'_ Naruto complained as he stood up out of the bed and stretched a little.

Now that he was fully awake and that it was now daylight he was able to get a good look around inside of the hut. Like he had thought before it was very colorful and had a lot of different stuffed animals lying around everywhere he looked. _'She really likes these things.'_ Naruto said to himself in thought as he picked one up and examined it.

The stuffed animal in a way looked just like a bear, but different in a way that it had bat like wings along with an antenna on its head with a small red ball attached to it. It really was a strange looking thing. Putting the stuffed animal down Naruto continued looking around the room. Pausing Naruto stared down at the table that was in front of him. It had some fruits and two rice balls sitting on a wooden plate.

Naruto had to smile a bit as he picked up the plate with one hand and grabbed a rice ball with the other. Taking a bite from the rice ball he sighed from how good it tasted. A few moments later all the food that was on the plate was now gone as Naruto set it back on the table.

 _'Maybe I should apologize...no I don't want to cause more trouble I guess I could go wish them off.'_ Naruto thought to himself, turning on his heels he pushed the fabric that was the door to the side allowing the morning sun to light up his body. Letting his eyes adjust to the brightness he blinked a few times watching everyone of the village gather in the middle. Walking over towards the group of people he was able to easily point out Lulu with her black leather outfit. There was a man next to her who he noticed seemed to be sporting an orange Mohawk. _'That's pretty cool.'_ Naruto thought to himself seeing his favorite color.

"Good luck Lady Yuna!"

"I know you will do great!"

"We will see you when your back!"

Hearing all the commotion Naruto continued to look for who this was all pointed at. Trying to look over everyone he wasn't really able to see much so he decided on the next best thing. Turning around he walked over to the temple looking building and applied chakra to his feet. Climbing up the building he looked back towards the crowd and finally saw the person he assumed was this Summoner Lulu had told him about.

She was a young lady around the same age as Naruto himself. She had light brown hair that went a little lower then her shoulders. She had two different color eyes, one was a deep ocean blue while the other was a forest green. She was wearing a white short robe that connected to a blue dress that had a white flower type patterns at the bottom along with black boots. _'So she is Summoner Yuna?'_ Naruto thought to himself looking at the group down below who were thanking the villagers for their good luck wishes.

Naruto looked away from the group for a bit in order to look around the village. Now that it was daylight he was able to get a better look at the village and the island itself seeing as it seemed that the village was at one of the highest points of the island. Looking around he couldn't really see any neighboring islands. There were obviously other islands around, but none that were large enough to have villages on them. _'How did I manage to wake up on the only island with people on it…and I wonder what happened to Tidus and Rikku. I hope they are okay.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a sigh looking back over towards the center of the village. He was surprised however when he noticed the summoner was now staring straight up at him with curious eyes. Naruto blinked a few time staring back, slowly he raised his hand up and waved towards her awkwardly. He watched her smile as she raised her hand slightly and waved back discreetly. Taking her eyes off of Naruto she looked back towards the crowd with a bow.

"Thank you for all your wishes, but it's time for me to go." She stated walking towards the temple giving Naruto one last glance before disappearing under him. Naruto sat down on the roof of the temples as he looked up towards the sky. He had wanted to wish them off, but everything seemed to just move to fast for him to have the chance. Plus with all the villagers following them around, he didn't have the chance.

Looking back down he noticed that the orange haired man that was standing next to Lulu and the Summoner had stayed behind. He assumed that he must have been another one of her Guardians. Standing back up on his feet he decided to go and introduce himself to the orange haired man.

"Are you one of those guardians that Lulu was talking about?" Naruto questioned jumping down off the temple, the orange haired man whirled around in surprise from the sudden unfamiliar voice. Naruto put his hands behind his head as he walked up to the man. "I'm Naruto I came to this village last night. Lulu had said that I must have been put here by sin somehow…I still don't know how that happened though." Naruto said whispering the last part more to himself then anything. The man looked at him in confusion for a few seconds till he seemed to shake his surprise off and fold his arms together.

"Yeah I'm one of Lady Yuna's guardians. The names Wakka, nice to meet you." The man now named Wakka greeted which caused Naruto to smile a small bit. "Now what was that about you being taken here by sin?" Wakka questioned as Naruto put a finger to his chin in thought.

"I don't really know the details myself, but I just remember being with some people who had found me and my friend. They had taken us on their ship and feed us. There was this girl that seemed to be the leader who was the only reason we were allowed on, but after a while the others began to grow on you. Well anyway all I remember was talking to Rikku then a loud scream and…after that I just remember waking up here." Naruto explained as Wakka nodded his head a few times.

"Well if Lulu trust you then that means you must be a good person. Trust me she doesn't trust easily so don't let her down yah." Wakka stated while Naruto looked deep in thought.

"I didn't really do anything to warrant her trust." Naruto said lowly which Wakka barely caught.

"She's just a good judge of character, she was always able to see people's true intentions." Wakka explained which caused Naruto to nod to himself a few times.

"So do you know how long it will take for them to get out?" Naruto worriedly questioned Wakka who simply put his hands behind his head in a carefree way, but Naruto could tell that he was worried as well.

"I'm sure it won't be too long, maybe a few days or so." Wakka answered as he started to walk away leaving Naruto wide eyed.

"A few days?" Naruto questioned in surprise as wakka just continued to walk away with a wave of his hand over his shoulder.

"Try not to think about it all too much it will eat you up inside. I'm going to go practice with my team. Find something to keep you busy for a while till then." Wakka stated walking out of the village leaving Naruto just standing there thinking about what Wakka had just explained to him. _'I guess I could go train a little somewhere.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he began to walk out of the village. He was only a few steps out of the village until someone's hand stopped him. Looking over towards the owner of the hand he saw a man dressed in some armor and had a sword strapped to his hips.

"Past this point is fiend territory." The man stated which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Then something suddenly came to mind.

"Do you have a weapon shop here?" Naruto suddenly questioned which brought a confused look to the man's face.

"We have a general store that sells a mix of everything, but no high quality weapons." The man stated which brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"Would you be able to tell me where I can find the store?" Naruto asked while the man merely nodded and pointed towards the first tent on the left. "Thanks." Naruto said walking away from the man and towards the tent. The man was left with a raised eyebrow from the strange interaction.

Walking into the store he saw a girl petting a dog in front of a counter. Looking around the place he noticed that they had a few odds and ends all around the place. He saw a few different types of weapons like long swords, daggers, spears, Bows, staffs and other weapons.

"Excuse me." Naruto said, the girl suddenly stood up in surprise from his sudden appearance she hadn't even heard him come in and he was only standing a foot away from her. _'How was he that quiet?_ ' she questioned in surprise.

"Hi how may I help you?" She questioned growing a smile on her face.

"I was just looking for a weapon." Naruto stated as the girl walked over to the weapon side of the store.

"Well these are what we have you could look through the barrels as well we have more in them." She explained getting a nod from the blond who began digging in. looking through the weapons he didn't really see anything that really caught his interest. Then suddenly his eyes caught a small shine in the corner of his eye. Looking in that direction he noticed what looked to be a strange looking short sword. Walking up to it he picked it up. It was completely black the blade had looked warped as if it was burned beyond repair, but for some reason Naruto felt that it was made that way for a reason. Looking at it closely he noticed a long oval shaped hole in the middle of the blade, but the strange thing was that the blade seemed layered? Showing it to the girl she widened her eyes a bit from seeing it.

"I have never seen that sword before." She stated as she looked at it closely. "I mean it looks to be junk. The blade is warped it also doesn't even have a guard meaning you could cut yourself easily." She said looking at the strange looking blade it was curvy as well.

"How much for it?" Naruto questioned suddenly which surprised the young girl. Looking up to his eyes she noticed the seriousness in them.

"Well seeing the condition it is in I'd say 100 gil." She stated as Naruto nodded his head hearing this pulling the gil out of his kunai pouch. He was so lucky that the fiends dropped this world's currency. Thanking the girl he waved bye with her doing the same as he left the store. Walking past the guard who had stopped him earlier he showed the man his newly acquired weapon with the guard nodding his head in understanding.

Walking down the path he continued to examine his new weapon. He didn't really understand why the blade was layered. Turning it around a few times and yanking at it a little he suddenly noticed the strange hilt or should he say hilts. There were two hilts side by side on the weapon. Grabbing a hold of the two separately he pulled them in opposite directions which caused them to begin to slide apart from each other. Naruto looked at the two blades in awe they were made in such a unique way that they easily slid in and out of place making you able to use it as a short sword or as two daggers. Looking at them more closely he noticed a word engraved on the inside of the blades.

"Mercy?" Naruto questioned in confusion. Looking at more closely he was able to see crow feather designed into each blade.

Naruto was taken out of his awe by a sudden growl. Looking up from the blades he saw a large dog looking creature looking at him as if he was about to attack. "Well I guess I can try this out." Naruto stated with a blade in each hand as he entered a ready positioned. Naruto and the Fiend didn't move for a few seconds until the fiend suddenly bolted towards him at high speeds. Too bad for this particular fiend Naruto had seen faster…much faster. Moving a tiny bit to the right he swung one of his blades down on the fiend. Naruto had to widen his eyes as he watched the fiend be cut in half. _'I didn't even use all my strength in that swing.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the black blades in wonder.

Once again Naruto was startled when a large gust of wind knocked him back and onto his ass. Looking up from his spot he watched as a Bird that kind of also looked like a Lizard come down from the sky in front of him.

Jumping back he barely avoided the Fiend as it tried to bite him. Rolling to the left he once again dodge the bite. Naruto slashed at it with his blade, but the creature flew higher into the sky dodging his attack. Naruto watched as the creature seemed to be preparing to flap his wings. Planting his blades into the ground he waited as the Bird flapped its wings strongly sending a strong gust of wind at Naruto who had to also apply chakra into his feet to stay attached to the ground.

Glaring up at the creature he slid his blades together to turn it into the short sword. Holding his free hand out, he created his favorite jutsu as the blue ball swirled to life in his palm. Standing his ground he watched as the fiend dived down towards him in an attempt to bite him once again. Just as the Bird was about to bite him he dodged to the side and stabbed his blade into the wing of the creature getting it to cry out in pain as it once again tried to fly up into the air, but Naruto was having none of that as he jerked hard on the blade causing it rip all the way down the wing which made the fiend crash into the ground roughly. Just as it was about to stand back up Naruto appeared right next to its head and slammed his rasengan right into its face. Naruto continued to push the spiraling ball into the creatures face till it exploded causing the creature to go flying back into the side of a cliff. Naruto sighed to himself watching the creature explode into soul's dropping a small pouch of gil on the ground. _'Still don't understand how that works.'_ Naruto stated as he picked it up and put it in his pouch.

Looking down at his blade he smiled. _'Well I guess I better get more practiced in.'_ Naruto said to himself as he continued along the path looking for fiends.

 **AND DONE! Well if you guys play Bloodborne then you most likely know the weapon I gave Naruto, but if not then just look up Blade of Mercy Bloodborne to see what it looks like. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review and tell me what you like or dislike. I always look forward to your feedback. PEACE!**


End file.
